


Five Years Have Passed...

by Redxan600



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Bisexual, F/M, Harem, Lemon, Multi, Remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: Remaking my old works and proving my worth as a writer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. My Thoughts

Five years have passed...

It's been so long ago since I first joined this site. I like to thank the people who inspired me to become a lemon writer and more. It's because of them that I gained so many ideas to write and become a writer that I am today.

The people I'm thanking for are ParadiseAvenger & sheltie1987. It's because of them that inspired me some great ideas and such.

And I'm also truly grateful to you, readers. It's because of you that I gained confidence in my writing skills. Back then, I had some troubles getting my ideas through since I don't know how to write in this site. But as the years goes by, I've been learning how to do so and how to improve my writing skills. So, as a treat for you guys and for proving my worth as a writer, I'm going to rewrite my old works and see if I can do them better than before.

If you're ready, then head on over to the next chapter and let's see if I've gotten better.


	2. Strip Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet led Sora to his embarrassing demise.
> 
> (Original Summary: Sora and Kairi are having a bet in strip poker and one thing led to another naughtiness happens)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The changes I've made in this chapter is that I switched Yuna and Yuffie for Namine and Xion. Mainly because like I said at the end of the first chapter, I got this inspiration from an artwork over at Deviantart. So, I put the Final Fantasy characters in that first chapter because I wrote off what I can gather from that artwork. But now, I feel confident enough to share the spotlight with both KH girls with Kairi.

Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Xion were at the dining table drinking their drinks. Namine was sipping her creamy milk, Xion is drinking her iced tea, and Sora was gulping down his lemonade. They were all talking about their embarrassing moments. Xion and Namine accidently walked into the boys' locker room in the gym. Kairi was late for school and went rushing to her classroom in her pajamas, which was quite frankly cliché in her opinion.

But for Sora on the other hand...

"So... Nothing?" Kairi said.

"Nope, nothing at all." Sora said.

"There is nothing that you are ashamed of, nothing to be embarrassed?" She asked.

"Kairi, I fought Nobodies and Heartless in my old clothes, and they were too small for me. Sure, I got a few looks from people in Twilight Town, but that didn't bug me." He said.

"How is it possible that you don't have a shameful bone in your body?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I just don't." Sora said while drinking his lemonade. "Heck, I will actually beat my enemies while I'm in my underwear. And I promise you, you won't see my cheeks burning in shame."

"That I like to see." Xion said with a perverted smirk.

Xion and Namine both giggled with the raven haired girl giggling in a perverted manner while the flaxen chick giggled innocently. Kairi just gave them a glare, which halted their immaturity and went back to sipping their drinks while looking away in a nonchalant manner.

"Believe me, Kairi, there is nothing in the world that I would be so ashamed of." Sora said.

Kairi got sick of his smug demeanor. She has an idea on how to put him in his place. With a devilish smirk on her face, she said, "Okay, Sora, I'm gonna test that."

"Oh, really?" He said while drinking his beverage.

"Yes, really. Because we're gonna play strip poker." She said.

Sora did a spit take which chokes him and he coughs for air. "What?!" He exclaimed.

"Let's make a bet." She said. "The loser has to do whatever the winner has to say."

Sora just hesitated. His heart pounding in anxiety and fear at the thought of getting naked in front of the girls.

"Or are you scared that you are going to lose?" She said, tauntingly.

"What?! No way! I can totally beat you at this!" He said, even though he is highly nervous about this.

"Ok then, let's do this at my room." She said.

As everyone walks up to Kairi's room, Sora tries to get rid of his nervous tension. He beat Luxord at his own card game and came out victorious. Playing a mere card game like strip poker should be easy for him, right? If he can beat Luxord at his own game, then surely, he can beat Kairi at her own game.

As soon as they entered in her room, Kairi brought out a deck of cards in her closet drawer and set her desk in the middle of her room. They both took a seat at opposite sides while Namine and Xion were watching from the sidelines. Sora remembers how this game goes. If one loses a hand, they have to strip off one piece of clothing. He's hoping his shoes, socks, and necklace counts.

As soon as the game started, Sora has been losing his clothes each time he reveals his cards. Hand by hand, he's been losing pieces of his clothing, including his necklace. But he still kept his brave face on. He will not show embarrassment in front his crush and her other friends. As he strips off each clothes, he hands them to Xion and Namine. A perverted expression was plastered on Xion's face while Namine has this shocked and surprised reaction on her face as she neatly folded Sora's clothes.

The worst part about this is that Kairi still has all of her clothes on. Even her necklace is still on her person. Something was definitely fishy about this. But he will have to worry about that some other time, because right now, he's only wearing his boxers. His whole body is slightly shaking and his hand trembling. He still kept his brave face on, but his lips quiver in fear. He's got to win this hand somehow.

In the final showdown, Kairi became the victor. There is this sweet, innocent smile on her face. Hidden behind that expression, there was also a smug demeanor. The same one that Sora had earlier. His heart pounds harder than before. He can't believe he lost. But he has to own up to it and get rid of his boxers. There was simply no other choice. A sweat dropped from his brow when his crush gave him a calm look.

"Okay, Sora, you lost. Time to accept your defeat." Kairi said.

Sora stands up from his chair and moves into a perfect view where the girls can see him strip off his last piece of clothing. He grabs the waist of his boxers, and pulls them down. Namine exclaimed when his manhood is revealed. Xion just wolf-whistled and cat-called when she sees a fully naked Sora. And then, it happened, Sora's face turned completely red, his cheeks burning in embarrassment, despite putting up his brave face.

The girls got a good look at his figure. Like any young male teenagers, his body is in good shape. That's probably because he vanquished so many enemies that helped him build this bod. He has a well built toned chest with a line bridging across his pecs, a flat tummy with some small abs, and muscles built within his arms. His cock isn't so bad, too. It's a bit bigger than the average male, and it's something that he is definitely proud of, too.

A perverted smirk spread across her lips and a lusty look filled into Xion's eyes when she got a good look at the tanned, spiky haired boy. Almost like she wanted to rock his world under the sheets. Meanwhile, Namine just looked away with her hands covering her blushing face. She feels so embarrassed, even though it's Sora who is supposed to be ashamed.

"How do you feel now, Sora?" Kairi asked with a smug expression. "Don't tell me you're still not embarrassed? You don't feel any shame being in the nude in front of us girls, are you?"

His face got even redder, his hands clenched into fists, and he stood silent. It was easy to tell that Sora is completely defeated and embarrassed.

"All righty, girls, fun's over." Kairi said.

"Awww! Come on, he's naked and vulnerable. We should take advantage of this." Xion said.

"WE are not doing any sort of thing. I'm satisfied with this victory already." Kairi said.

"Th-That's fine by me. I-I don't need to see any more of this." Namine said.

"Now if you would so kindly, please leave." Kairi said.

"Hang on! You said the loser has to do whatever the winner has to say." Xion said. "I wanna see what you are going to do to him."

"That shouldn't be your concern. Now please leave." Kairi said, firmly.

Xion scoffed. "Fine. But you better give me the sweet details. Come on, Namine."

The girls left, leaving Kairi with a blushing, naked Sora.

She turns around to face Sora again, who is still blushing, but still doesn't show any facial signs of shame. She walks up to him, her body inches closer to his. In comparison, He is just a foot taller than her and she was only facing his toned chest. He doesn't give her any eye contact as he tries to keep his cool.

"Now that I won. You have to do exactly what I tell you to do. Understand?" Kairi said.

Sora could only nod. The fragrance of her sweet perfume, the lovely scent of her hair, and her wonderful minty breath, breezed through his nostrils.

"That's good." She said. "Now, what can I make you do?"

She wonders if she could make him be her pack mule when she does her shopping. Perhaps she'll make him be his slave for the next few hours. But then, a perfect opportunity hatched. She can make him run a lap across the neighborhood while he's in the nude. The possibilities are endless. She opens her mouth to give him a command, but suddenly, she felt something poking her thighs. She looks down and sees his manhood, fully erect and standing like a pole.

Sora took notice of this, let out a surprise exclaim, and he finally lost his cool. He covers his erection with two hands and moves his crotch away from her sight, giving her a nice sight of his round, taut butt from the side. "S-Sorry about that, Kairi! Look, you win! Can I put my clothes back on, now?!"

"Hold it!" Kairi said. "Remove your hands."

"But--"

"As the winner, I command you to remove your hands."

His face got even redder than before. He turns his hips, and he slowly moves his hands away to reveal his hard erection to her again. It's so stiff, it twitched a little, and she sees it throbbing as well. Suddenly, a new plan popped into her head. She put her finger on her lips and thinks about it for a second. Then, her hand reached for his manhood and cups his erection which made him jump and jerk a bit.

"K-Kairi?!"

She begins to slowly stroke his length back and forth, feeling the firm stiffness of his tanned cock. "Why do you have a hard on?"

Sora couldn't answer, he could only let out groans.

"Surely, this didn't come out of nowhere. Are you a masochist? Do you get turned on from embarrassment?"

"No!" He blurted out.

"Then, tell me. How did you get this? Tell me the truth or else..." She moves her hand away from his erection. "I won't satisfy your needs."

"No! Wait!"

"You better tell me." That taunting smile of hers appeared on her face once again.

"I... I..." He gulped and said, "I got this because I... I love you."

Now it was her turn to blush. But she quickly regain her composure and that taunting smile returns to her face. "Oh my, Sora. I didn't think you having a thing for me would give you a raging hard on."

He blushed harder.

"Since you're a good boy and told me the truth..." She cups his boner again, which made him wince and moan. "I'll help you with this problem, whether you want it or not."

She got on her knees, wraps her petite fingers around his thick, stiff member, grips him, and begins stroking his hard cock back and forth. Sora shuts his eyes, grit his teeth, and he tosses his head back as he let out a pleasing groan. She smiles at him as she strokes him. She can't believe how easy it is to tease him. Her fingertips were dancing around the mushroom head, tickling his shaft, and gently cupping his balls.

More pleasing groans were being released as he teases his raging boner. His hands clenched into fists, he bit his lower lip, and his whole body tensed as the pleasure fills him. She got a good look at his sculpted body when his muscles tensed. With one hand, she reached up to his collarbone, and her fingers and palm slides down to his chest and abs and feels every inch of his muscles. They felt so taut and firm like a regular athletic high school boy.

After receiving a few giggles from his reaction, it was time to take it to the next level. She opens her mouth, sticks her tongue out, and licks the tip of his dick just once. He flinched a little when a tiny spark of ecstasy surged through his body. She smiled, knowing how easy this will be. She gripped his cock with both hands, slightly squeezing him in her grasp, and she begins tracing her tongue all over the head.

The tip of her tongue laps around the head as her soft, warm breath hits against his sensitive tip. Small moans were suddenly released from the tanned boy. His cock is being massaged by her dainty hands and the head is being licked all over by her soft, wet tongue. Then, her lips wraps around the tip while her tongue ran all over the salty head. Her lips suckles and slurps while her tongue teases the tip.

Another yelp escaped from the spiky haired boy when her mouth took more of his inches. As she slowly moves her head back and forth, she produces sucking and slurping noises. Her lips seals around his cock as she moves back. Her tongue swirls around the shaft when she moves forward. He looks down and made eye contact with her. Their gazes were locked onto each other as pleasure was written on his face while a seductive look was on her face.

"K-Kairi!"

Her eyes widen in surprise when her mouth was suddenly being filled with his salty semen. Her cheeks filled up as he spurts out more of his salty cream. She held it all in, not letting a single drop spill out of her mouth nor letting it flow down to her esophagus. She slowly pulled back and trying to hold all of his semen in her mouth. It tastes so salty, yet so sweet.

After relishing the taste, she shows Sora how much he spilled in her mouth. Then, she closed her mouth, and she swallows all of his loads. Then, she shows him her mouth again. Just by the sight of her empty mouth has gotten him fully erect. Kairi seductively giggled and smirks. She grips his cock and felt how hard it was than ever before. She sucks on his cock while stroking his length to pry out any leftovers before they can continue.

She stood up, took his hands into hers and said, "You got a great cock. I wanna see how you perform it under the sheets. But first, do me a favor and take my clothes off, big boy."

He doesn't need to be told twice. He took off her uniform as quickly as he could. Desperate to see her naked. He stripped her down to her underwear. He took in the sight of her half naked body. Her pink bra were pushing her full and heavy breasts up and showing off most of her cleavage. Her small pink panties were hugging against her hips and showing off some of her plump buttocks.

Sora breathed heavily, almost like a desperate pervert eager to see Kairi in her naked glory. His hands went behind her back to try and unhook her bra. He had some trouble, but he got them off. He let the bra fell and freed her glorious full and heavy tits. They were so round and supple. Just staring at them has gotten his throat so dry and his heart pounding like crazy.

She grabs his hands again and said, "Well, go ahead, touch them as much as you want." She place his hands on her tits and a soft gasp was released from Sora.

He can't believe how soft and squishy her tits are. He sinks his hands further into her mounds, moving and massaging her breasts. Soft whimpers were being released from her as his eager massage went on for minutes. His strong hands squeezed her breasts, molding them into many shapes he made. He also pinches her buds, gives them a little twist, and tugs and plucks them. He earned some whines and whimpers of pleasure as he continues to play with her bosoms.

"Okay, Sora, that's enough. You played with my breasts for too long."

"Oh! S-Sorry about that."

"Now how about taking off my panties for me? Hm?"

Without wasting a single second, he kneels down, grabbed the waist of her panties, and pulls them down. His face has gotten even more red, if that's even possible, his eyes were widen, and his breathing has gotten even heavier. His hot panting was hitting against her moist pussy, making her womanhood tremble. She move her groin forward, showing more of her moist pussy to him.

"I hope you like it. My pussy is all warmed up and ready for you." Kairi said. "Oh! Your hard, hot breathing is tickling me. It's making me even more moist."

Sora sticks his tongue out to have a taste of her delectable fluids that seeps out of her pussy, but she moves away just in time before he even had the chance. She got on the mattress and crooked her finger to him to bring him to bed. He got on the bed and she gave him a view of her moist entrance. Her legs were spread wide enough to show off her fluids seeping out of her pussy.

Her middle finger traces up and down on her slit and she feels how wet she is. Using two fingers, she spread her flaps open and shows her opening to him. He watches as she slips her middle finger in and begins pumping in and out. She purrs when she feels her warm walls tightening up around her finger and lubing it with her fluids. She can see how excited Sora is since he began jerking himself off just a few seconds ago.

She decided not to make him wait. "Okay, Sora, you ready to make me feel good?"

"Y-Yes!" He said. A trail of drool leaked out and flowed down to his chin.

She giggled and said, "Okay then, give it your all and love me lots, okay?"

She laid back on the bed, resting her head on the comfy, soft pillows. Sora mounts her and lays on top of her. He didn't put too much weight on her to crush her. The divine feeling of her soft breasts pressing against his hard, toned chest made his heart beating as fast as it can. She smiles and slightly giggles when she feels the pace of his beating heart. He blushed some more and continues what's he doing before the moment disappeared.

He has some trouble positioning where his cock needs to go. With some help with Kairi, the tip of his member position towards her opening. "Go slowly, okay? I want to feel every inch of you."

"Sure. As per your orders."

She almost forgot that he's doing this out of her command. But she could care less about that.

Slowly, he sinks his tanned cock deep into her pink pussy. She feels him expanding her walls, sliding through her warm and slippery passage, and she felt the tip kissing the entrance to her womb. A spark of ecstasy surged through her body when he sheathed himself inside her. His tanned hips connected with her porcelain groin. A gasp of pleasure escaped from both of them.

"Oh, wow! I feel so connected with you, Sora." Kairi said.

"It feels so good being inside you." Sora said. 

Soft moans and mewls escaped from their parted lips. He feels her insides coiling and constricting his manhood. Her fluids were coating his entire shaft as her walls milks and massages his cock. Her womanhood were also making soft suctioning noises and leaking out her horny fluids. Her insides feels so searing hot and his manhood feels so stiff and warm. Their bodies were so compatible with each other.

Slowly, he retracts his hips, sliding almost his whole length out and leaving the tip inside. Then, he slowly push his member back inside her and he let out a groan of pleasure when he feels her insides greedily sucking him in and making some lewd suctioning noises. A soft mewl produced from Kairi when she felt him already reaching for her sweet spot. The young teenagers were enjoying each other's reaction as he languidly moves his hips back and forth.

After a few minutes, Sora got bold and ups his tempo a bit. He earned a pleasing reaction from his crush. That let him know that he's doing good. When he added more tempo and pace to his thrusts, her full and heavy porcelain breasts were bouncing and swaying across his tanned, muscular pecs. Their bare, warm chest touching and rubbing each other felt so lovely, it made their hearts beat in synch.

Soft pants and moans were being pried from her thin, kissable, and parted lips. Her eyes were being filled with pleasure. Her body received so much ecstasy that is filling into her body. With each thrusts, she feels the tip kissing her womb. The pleasure felt so unbelievably good. Seeing Sora's sweaty moist face, panting, and putting so much effort into his humping, she finds it to be cute.

She suddenly wraps her legs around his butt, threw her arms around his neck, and brought his face down for a passionate kiss. Sora's eyes were wide and his cheeks were blushing again. He got his first kiss with Kairi, and that made him feel so happy. His eyes were soon half-lidded as he kisses her back and enjoys her tender lips. He adds more tempo and pace into his humping, practically kissing her womb over and over again.

Both of them were slightly moaning through their kiss. The feeling of their lips tenderly embracing each other, their chest being pressed against one another, and feeling their crotch slamming into each other felt so wonderful. Their groins were a sticky mess and they were making wet flesh slapping sounds as he rapidly pounds into her. Kairi suddenly adds tongue into the mix, making this sensation more fervor. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

Loud squelching noises were produced as Sora rapidly slams into her secret spot. The spiky haired boy was thrown over the edge of his orgasm. He sinks his cock deep into her, the tip of his member pushed through her cervix, and he fills her hot core with his hot and salty semen. They both stilled, Kairi cried out in bliss when she obtains her orgasm while Sora shudders as he fills her womb to the brim with his loads. He pours so much into her, some leftovers seeps and flows out of her opening through his shaft.

She still kept her legs locked behind him as if she didn't want him to pull out just yet. She feels his cock throbbing and beating as they continue to make out with just their lips. When he finally softens, her legs moves away and freeing him. He pulls out and a small stream of his semen pours out of her opening. He flips over to the other side of the bed, laying right next to Kairi.

His whole body sheened in sweat. His chest heaves as he pants for air. A sexy glow glistened when the light hits his sweaty body at the right angle. Kairi's insides were filled to the brim with so much of his hot loads. Her insides were practically burning. She caresses her lower belly, wondering if this was enough to make a baby. She turns on her side and watches Sora panting and regaining his energy.

Her dainty fingers were dancing around his sweaty muscles as she said, "You were amazing. You're not so bad for a virgin."

After Sora finally calms down, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"And just for that, I'll let you in on a secret." She said. "I cheated at the game."

His eyes widen in surprise. "You what?!"

"Well, I gotta teach you some respect. Acting all high and mighty just because you don't have a shameful bone in your body."

"So, all of this was set up?!"

"The sex part wasn't part of my idea. It was just a happy accident."

"So, that means I could've won that game!"

"Maybe so. But I highly doubt it."

"Then, let's play again right now! And this time, I'll beat you."

"Sounds good." She said. "And if you win this one, I'll do anything you want me to." She gave him a flirtatious wink.

He blushed when she said those words and gave him that wink.

This is the first chapter I've ever worked on. Although, at the time there was a different story that was supposed to take this chapter. I'm referring to chapter 70 on my Kingdom Hearts Lemon Collection, of course. Do you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	3. My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Lyra has known each other since the start of their first journey. Now that they're young adults, will they take their relationship to the next level?
> 
> (Original Summary: Ethan and Lyra have been friends since childhood. Now that they are eighteen, will they take their friendship to the next level?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The difference with this story is that I didn't have an idea on how to give this couple a good first impression. So, I just sort of winged it and wrote a generic and cliché love story. But now in this remake, I plan to give it a proper first impression.

Ethan was lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling. He sighs as he tries to figure out how to get his feelings through to Lyra. He can still remember his first journey with her as if it was only yesterday. Throughout their adventure, Ethan developed a crush on her. As the years goes by, he's been harboring his feelings. Even now as a young adult, he still has a thing with her.

He tried to tell her about his feelings, but there is a major problem. Lyra is so dense and ignorant about how he truly feels about her. She always took it as if how much he cares for her as a friend. The pain of having his crush think of him only as a friend frustrates Ethan. If he doesn't do something soon, someone else will take Lyra away from him. No matter how many failures, he will get his feelings through the girl he likes.

Suddenly, his Pokegear rings and vibrates in his pocket. He checked the caller ID and see it was Lyra, who send him a text.

"Hey

I'm here alone in my house and feeling so bored

Come over to my place and hang out ;)"

It's what Lyra texted.

Ethan sat up on his bed and think this through. Another chance came by, he is not going to let this slip. They're going to be alone at her place, assuming with no interruption, and this could be his chance that he'll finally get through to her. Brimming with confidence, Ethan is full of hope once again.

"Be there as soon as I can." Ethan said as he types his message.

After he sends it, he gets himself ready. He puts on deodorant, fixes his hair, and he puts on his jacket, shorts, and his cap. Before he heads out, he opens his desk drawer and took a couple of condoms with him. It's highly unlikely he'll get lucky after making his confession, but it's something his father always told him, make sure to be safe because you may never know.

Once he got ready, he heads towards Lyra's house. As he walks to her place, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Once he's in front of her door, he gives it a knock and waits for a response. Suddenly, he realize what's his plan is. He doesn't know how to get his love for her through to her, but he has to manage somehow. He'll wing it if he has to. Then, the front door opened, and Ethan was greeted by Lyra's sweet smile.

"Glad you can be here." Lyra said.

They greeted each other with a hug after he walked through her front door.

"So, where are your parents?" Ethan asked.

"They're out on their romantic getaway for their anniversary. They won't be back until next week."

"And what were we planning to do?"

"I thought we could just watch TV and hang out." She said. "I don't feel like being alone today."

"Sure, I'm down to watching TV."

She smiles at him, "Thanks, Ethan. You're the best." Then, she smooches his face which caused his cheeks to blush.

It may be just a friendly kiss she gives him from time to time, but Ethan hopes he'll change that into a lover's kiss once Lyra recognize his true feelings.

They sat down on the couch in the living room to watch some TV. Lyra flip through some channels to see if there was anything to watch. After a few short seconds, she stops at a movie that just begun. As they watch the film, Ethan tries to come up with a way on how to make Lyra see his feelings towards her. An hour into the movie, Ethan thought up an idea. The only action he could take was to be a bit more assertive. He doesn't want to scare her or even harm the girl, but it may seem the only way to get her to know him about his feelings towards her.

As soon as the credits roll, Ethan made his move. He grabbed her arms and pushed her down on the couch. A surprised look formed on her face while a stern expression appeared on his face. It almost look like he's about to rape her, but he'll stop himself if he goes that far.

"E-Ethan?"

"Lyra, I tried to tell you this. But it seems you fail to understand my feelings to you."

"Huh? Your feelings?"

"All this time, I'm trying to tell you that I like you more than just a friend." He said. "If you can't understand it, then I have to spell it out for you."

He suddenly embraces his lips with hers. There wasn't any fear or discomfort written in Lyra's eyes, just surprise. Her first kiss is with the boy she known throughout her journey. She gave him friendly kisses before, but this one is full of passion. His lips were softly smacking against hers. His cheeks were tinted pink as he kisses her. The kiss felt so good to her, her heart was racing, and her mind was in a daze.

She slowly closed her eyes and let this good feeling wash over her. Goosebumps trickled her flesh, she shivers a bit when his hands rubs across her arms, and the kissing felt like hours. He pulls his lips away and looks down at her blushing face. This is his first kiss to her, and he wonders if it felt good to her as much as it was to him. Her lips spread a smile when she looks at him.

"That felt nice. I really like it." Lyra said.

He smiles at her. "That makes me so happy." He leaned in towards another kiss.

As he blissfully kisses his crush, his hands were gently moving up and down onto her waist. Then, he slowly moves them down to her hip. And then, he caresses her smooth legs. He feels the goosebumps trickling out of her legs as he caresses them up and down. His knee accidently bumps into her core with pried a gasp and a moan from her. Liking the result, Ethan bumps his knee against her core again. Another gasp was pried out from her and he swallows it through the kiss.

With one hand, he gently grabs one of her mounds, which releases a soft moan from her. Not sensing any hesitation or resistance from her, he went a little further by grabbing her other mound with his other hand. He swallows her soft moans as he continues to kiss her. She wasn't fighting back, pushing him away, or saying anything that is making her uncomfortable. Which means he can take this to the next level.

After breaking the kiss, he slowly disrobe her clothes and takes in each second of revealing her naked flesh to him. Once she was in her underwear, her arms covered her cleavage with pink colors spread across her cheeks. Ethan took in the sight of her half naked body. She was wearing a white bra with pink polka dots and white panties with thin pink stripes.

"Th-This is sort of embarrassing." Lyra said.

To ease her nerves, Ethan disrobe his clothes down to his navy blue boxers. Her entire face went pink when she sees his taut torso. He wasn't muscular at all, but he didn't look fragile either. Her eyes lowers down and sees a tent forming in his boxers. His lips crashed into hers again as his hands reached behind her back to unhook her bra. With very little trouble, he unhooked her bra and frees her bouncing breasts.

Her bust size is average. They were big enough to fit perfectly in his palms. When his hands sinks into her fleshy orbs, a yelp of pleasure escaped from her lips. They felt so soft and bouncy in his hands. He press a finger against her nipple and tweaks the other bud. Soft mewls were escaping from her. His touches were making his panties wet. His fingers presses and circles around her buds, earning more of her mewls and getting her panties soaked.

His face lowers down and suckles on one of her teat. Meanwhile, his fingers were pinching and plucking her pert bud. Her lips parted to let out more of her blissful cries. She squirms and wriggles as Ethan pleases her sensitive nipples. After suckling her teat, he gave the other one the same treatment. His fingers twirls and tugs the other teat that he suckled on earlier. Lyra grabs the back of his head and pushes his face deeper into her breast.

He could barely breath and he had to move on. So he had to nibble on her teat to let him go. After that, he grabs both of her breasts, and puts two of her buds into his mouth and suckles them both. More of Lyra's blissful cries were released. She squirms some more, arches her back, and her hands grabbed onto the edge of the couch. Her eyes took a look at the actions Ethan was making. His eyes were closed, saliva was dribbled all over her tits, and soft suction sounds were being produced.

After Ethan had his fill, he moves away and sees that her panties are completely drenched with her fluids. He grabbed the waistline of her panties and peels them off her. He took in the sight of her drenched opening. Her fluids were spilling out and flowing down to her creamy thighs. Suddenly, her legs closed and she covered her crotch with her hands. He looks at her face and sees red colors filling into her cheeks.

"Th-This is too embarrassing!" Lyra said. "I shouldn't be the only one fully nude."

He smiles at her. "You got a point."

He pulls down his boxers and frees his manhood. It was so stiff and it was standing tall. A leak of his pre-cum oozed out from the tip. His dick is an inch longer than the average size. He is rock hard and ready for action.

"S-So big." She murmured.

Before he could go on, he fetch his pants and dig his hand deep into his pockets to bring out a condom.

"Oh? You brought protection?" Lyra asked.

"Always. Just in case." He said.

He tear off the packet and rolls the condom on his rock hard cock. Then, he hovers above her, opens her legs, and positions his member to her opening. Slowly, he slides his manhood inside her. She whimpers when she feels his stiff length spreading her opening apart. She whines and whimpers when he fully insert himself inside her. He sees tears of pain forming into her eyes and trickling down to her cheeks.

He lowers down and kisses her tears away and gives her a warming hug to help her get through the pain. Finally, her virginity has been taken away from him. After she calms down, she signals him to continue on. He slowly moves his member back and forth. He still continues to hug her and she embraces him back as the pain continues to linger. Blood seeps through her opening and stains on the rubber.

Soon enough, her whimpers and whines of pain turns into blissful moans and pleasing cries. He moves away a little bit from her and sees the wonderful expression on her face. Her eyes were shut, her lips were parted, and her face continues to blush lightly from this sensation. He feels her bouncing breasts swaying across his chest. He closed his eyes and seals his lips over hers and swallows her moans.

His hips slowly rocks back and forth, sliding his manhood through her opening. As his lips embraces with hers, his tongue push through her parted lips and caresses her damp cavern. Her cheeks flushed from his moist tongue wrangling with her unresponsive tongue. She threw her arms around him, pushing the back of his head to deepen the kiss, and slightly grazing his taut back with her nails.

He increased the pace of his hips, pushing his dick so deep into her, and letting the tip kissing her womb. They retracted their lips from each other to maintain oxygen. Threads of saliva connected from their mouths. Soft and hot panting were hitting each other's faces. Lyra could only cry out in bliss and Ethan lets out his pleasing groans when his length strokes against her walls and bumps into her cervix.

Her walls suddenly tightens around his length. He can sense she was getting close to her climax, and so was he. He delve his tongue deep into her moaning cavern and slams his groin against her pelvis. Their crotch were becoming a sticky mess thanks to her fluids. She lock her legs behind him to keep him from pulling out and she wrap her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss further.

His hips continues to increase the pace with each minute it passed. Her insides constricts his length, squeezing him tighter and tighter as her orgasm is coming. And then, Ethan slams his cock deep inside her, and spills his fluids into the rubber. Lyra loudly cries in bliss when her climax came. Their loud pleasing sounds were muffled through the kiss when they came.

After their high passed, Lyra released her grip onto him and Ethan released his hold on her lips. He pulled out and took the condom off. Lyra was amazed at how much he came inside the rubber. She was also impressed at the fact that he's still hard after coming so much. Ethan tosses the used condom in a nearby trash and sat down on the couch. Lyra suddenly gripped his member and feels how stiff his member is.

"Amazing! You're still hard." Lyra said.

"I guess I'm not done yet." Ethan said.

"Then, let's keep going." She said. "You still got more protection?"

"I still do." Ethan digs into his pockets and brought out another condom.

After rolling the protection on, Lyra straddles his lap. Her warm opening was spilling out her juicy fluids onto his lap. Her orgasm fluids felt so warm and sticky. She hold onto his shoulders for support, lift her hips up, and Ethan positions his rigid manhood to her opening. She slowly lowers her hips down and she groans when she feels his rock hard member entering inside her once again.

She feels her opening spreading and wrapping around his length. Ethan groaned when he feels her insides welcoming his member back inside by squeezing and massaging him and producing lewd, wet suctioning sounds. When his member fully sheathed itself back inside her again, she squirms and cries out in bliss. After a moment or two, she begins to ride on his cock.

She rocks her hips back and forth, letting the pleasing sensation surge through her body. She squeeze his shoulders, she tips her head back, and there is this wonderful expression on her face. Her eyes were rolled back, her teeth were gritted, and her face is completely flushed. Ethan wraps his arms around her lower waist, embraces her, and brings her closer to him. He buries his face into her flesh and thrusts his hips up into her and meets with her rhythm.

He took in the scent of her skin and let out a warm exhale onto her flesh. His warm breath made her shiver in pleasure. She let out little whimpers and shivers some more when she felt his lips softly kissing onto her body. Then, his tongue slightly slides against her body and licks up the sweat onto her skin. His tongue trails up to her bouncing breasts and takes in one of her nipples into his mouth.

As he suckles on her bud once again, Lyra changed her rhythm and begins to bounce her hips onto his rigid length. Ethan's hands slides down and grips her soft butt. Leftovers of her flesh were being pushed out in between his fingers. He still matches with her pace and rhythm and plunge his dick deep into her womb. She cried out each time when she feels the tip kissing her cervix.

His tongue swirls around the bud, flicking it, and tugging it with his lips. His lips plucks her teat a few times before clenching and gritting it in between his teeth. More cries of pleasure were released as he tugs and plucks her nipple with his pearly whites. His whole mouth covered her breast again, and Lyra covers his head to keep him in that position as she enjoys the overwhelming pleasure of her womb being assaulted by his member.

Her hips were suddenly moving wildly. The pace was getting quicker, her walls were tightening further, and her fluids were spilling all over his lap. She was getting close to her orgasm again and so was Ethan. Each time her hips would slam down onto his groin, Ethan would thrusts his cock up into her and slams against the entrance to her womb. Her blissful cries were getting louder and louder as her climax is approaching.

With a final slam, she buries his cock deep into her pussy, tosses her head back, and lets out her loud moans of bliss when her orgasm appeared. Ethan buries his face in between her breasts to let out his grunts and groans as he let out more of his ivory fluids into the rubber again. He let out his hot pants in between his breath after his orgasm has finished.

After her orgasm passed, she collapsed onto him and pants for air. Ethan held her in his embrace, letting her regaining her strength before she can move again. Gently, he slips his cock out. Her warm fluids continues to spill out of her. He felt her juices trickling down onto his thighs. He also felt the rubber slipping off his dick and falling onto the floor. After she made a full recovery, she looks at Ethan, and he gave her a loving deep kiss. His lips were sucking on hers so desperately, like he was never going to touch them again.

After his lips parts with hers, Lyra was the first to speak. "That feels too good! It felt so amazing!"

Then, she felt something hard poking in the crevice of her butt cheeks. She turns her head and sees he is still hard.

"Erm... S-Sorry about that. I don't know why I'm still hard." Ethan said.

"That's okay. It just means we can still do it, right?"

"But I have no more condoms. I don't want to get you pregnant."

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of the problem. Besides, I really want to know what it feels like without the protection."

"You mean... Do it raw?"

She nodded.

"Okay. If you say so."

Ethan inserts his member back inside her again. They both blissfully cried out when they feel the raw sensation of having their genitals meet for the first time without the use of a rubber. As Ethan expands her insides, he experience the slick and soaked sensation of her folds welcoming him back inside her. Her insides were constricting him, coating his length with her fluids, and he feels every bump he passes through. He can feel the tip kissing her womb and it sends a shiver down his spine.

'This feels way too good!' Ethan thought.

"Let's go to my room." Lyra said.

Using all of his strength, he lifts himself off the couch while carrying Lyra up with him. His arms holds onto her back and grips her buttocks for support. Lyra wraps her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around his hips for support. Then, he carries her upstairs to continue their activity on the bed. Once they're in the bedroom, Ethan crash his lips onto hers, making kissy sounds as he makes his way towards the bed. Soft, muffled moans were being produced as they kissed. When he finally made it to the bed, he gently puts her down as he continues to kiss her.

He pulls his cock out of her, has her turn over on her hands and knees, grips her hips, and slides his member back in.

After fully sheathing himself back inside her again, his hips begins to thrusts quickly. Sounds of rapid smacking flesh echoed through the room, along with moans of pleasure and pleasing grunting sounds. Ethan wasted no time humping his crush in a frenzy pace. Lyra's eyes rolled back, her teeth were gritted, and she was releasing her loud moans. Her hands clenched onto the sheets as she feels the rapid thrusting of his cock plowing against her cervix.

Ethan grips her hips, his pelvis smacks into hers, and making her fluids spill onto the bed. His forceful, yet passionate, thrusting was making her tits sway and flail back and forth. His frenzy thrusting was too much for Lyra. He keeps slamming into her cervix and sending waves of euphoria through her body. Her arms were starting to feel like jelly. Soon enough, they gave out and her head was buried in the bed. Her tits were jiggling against the mattress while her ass is still high up in the air.

This position gave Ethan more access. He elevated himself on the bed by placing his soles on the mattress and giving himself a better position to strike at her sweet spot. When he found the perfect position, he resumes ramming into her. Lyra can feel more waves of ecstasy filling into her body. She feels the tip of his dick rapidly entering in and out of her cervix and it's making her cry out in euphoria.

Ethan loves the feeling of her drenched and tight passage constricting him tighter and tighter as he continues to kiss her womb and fills her body with pleasure. Lyra's fluids were squirting out of her when his thrusting get a bit more fervor. It was flowing down to her thighs, trickling all over the sheets, and it even made some lewd, squishy noises as Ethan pushes her fluids out with his dick.

Soon, her legs gave out and fell on the mattress. She was completely lying on the bed as more of her fluids were spilling out. Ethan puts himself in a better position where he can continue to help her reach her climax. He hovers above her with both hands besides her shoulders and his legs were stretched out. He resumes his humping, slamming his pelvis against her ass cheeks and making them jiggle from the impact.

This pleasing sensation heightens for the both of them. Lyra cries out when she feels his cock hitting the back of her womb. Her soaked and slick passage made it easier for Ethan to swiftly slide his dick in and out of her and hit past her cervix. Her passage tightens up further around his length when his cock hits deep into her womb. Sweat began to form on his body. A few were sliding down his chest, and some were dripped onto her back.

Lyra can feel his hot pants breathing down on the back of her neck. His thrusting is becoming more and more fervor. Lyra continues to cry out in pleasure as her body continues being filled with nothing but ecstasy. Her whole body shivers ecstatically, a lewd smile forms on her face, and an embarrassing expression was written on her flushed face. This ecstatic feeling is like heaven to her.

Ethan is getting more frenzy and fervor. His thrusting is getting more and more wild. He was pounding her womb with all of his might. He's reaching close to his orgasm. Sounds of rapid smacking flesh, squishy suctioning noises, and blissful moans were filling into the room. Ethan panted harder as he tries to bring their climax. Lyra felt lightheaded from this heightening sensation and she could barely hear what Ethan was saying as he plows her.

"Lyra! Lyra! Lyra!" He grunted. "I love you!" He groaned as he slams his cock deep into her and floods her hot and empty womb with his hot, creamy semen.

She cries out when she feels her womb being filled to the brim with his warm cum. Her eyes rolled back in bliss as this orgasm was getting powerful. She feels him pushing against the back of her womb and pours more of his hot fluids deep inside her. It took only a while for their climax to end. Ethan pulls out and a stream of his cum flows out of her opening. He lays right next to her, panting and catching his breath. She sees his chest heaving as he gasps for air. After they recovered their energy, they looked at each other and smiled.

"I can't tell you how much I enjoyed that, Ethan." Lyra said.

"I'm just glad that I did this with you." Ethan said. "Now do you understand my feelings?"

She nods. "Of course I do."

He grinned from ear to ear. "That's great to hear."

"Boys like you have these urges. So, as your friend, I will help you tend to your needs."

Ethan's eyes were wide. He sat up from the bed. "What?!"

"You can use my body as much as you like. I don't mind. In fact, I really like it. Whenever you get the urge again, I'll be there to help you out."

Ethan couldn't believe what he is hearing. After all of that, she still sees him as a friend. His head slumped down in disappointment. He almost wanted to cry in frustration. But, he took in the pain and sucks it up. He still has hope. He sees this as a first step towards a brand new relationship. He doesn't mind that she sees him as a friend when they're having sex, but one day... Yes, one day... He will get through to her. And he will make her see his true feelings.

I like the way how it came out. I think it's much more better than this 'two people who have a crush on each other, but they don't know it yet' cliché. Not saying it's a bad thing. But I could've at least done a better job at that. But anyways... Do you like this chapter? Have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	4. Calem's Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem creates a harem and gives his friends a night to remember by giving them lots of love and pleasure.
> 
> (Original Summary: Calem forms a harem to give each and every one of his lovers an endless amount of pleasure that will surely be memorable for everybody.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I'm re-writing this story is because the original came out short. I thought it was going to end up long enough like I did with my other one shot stories. The sex scenes I did also came up so short like I was rushing through to get it done. So, I'm going to make sure that this story will get done right.
> 
> Also, one more thing, this will have bi-sexuality. Just letting you know what's ahead.

Five people were laying on a king size bed. Calem was laying on the bed with his arms around Serena and Shauna. Trevor was laying on his torso and snuggling him. Tierno was sensually rubbing his cheek against Calem's sole. Serena and Shauna had their heads laying on Calem's shoulders. All five people were naked and were ready to have the best time of their lives. Trevor got off Calem's torso and the ladies moved aside so Calem can please his first lover.

Tierno looked at Calem and said, "Calem-sama, I want you to please me. I want my penis to be touched by your feet."

Calem smirked, "If that is what you want, I will do it." He gently pushed him down on the floor by the use of his feet.

Tierno's eyes were closed as he was softly gasping in bliss to feel Calem's soles sliding down on his body. His big toe sensually slides across his flesh, circling his nipple and pressing the bud. His gently slides his big toe up to his mouth and gently presses it on his lips. Tierno parts his lips and takes Calem's toe into his mouth. He slurps and suckles on it. Tierno's flaccid dick is gradually getting erect when he feels Calem's other foot sensaully sliding across his soft thighs.

Once Tierno's dick is fully erect, Calem used his toes to caress his stiff member. Each toe brushes against the tip, his sole slides up and down on his shaft, and he even teases his dangling sac with his big toe. He presses his stiff member down onto his groin with his foot, and slides his sole up and down. Pleasing moans came from the dancing manic. Pre-cum was leaking out from the tip as his sole rubs up against his shaft.

Calem takes his toe out of Tierno's mouth and use both of his soles to sandwich his dick. And then, he proceeds to swiftly moves his feet up and down. His soles squishes against his shaft, squeezing out his pre-cum and making Tierno whimper in pleasure. After a few minutes of moving his feet in a simultaneous rhythm, he switched his pattern by moving his soles in opposite directions and earning more mewls from Tierno.

As Calem pleases Tierno's dick, he heard another moan coming from behind. He turns his head while still pleasing Tierno's dick with his soles, and sees Trevor on all fours, getting his anus pleased and licked by Shauna. A pleasing look appeared on Trevor's face as his ass was being eaten out. He looked at Calem with his cute, pleasing eyes, smiling lewdly at him, and letting out his soft mewls.

"C-Calem-sama..." Trevor cooed. "I want to be next after Tierno. So, I'm getting my slutty boy pussy ready for you."

Calem lasciviously smiles at his friend. He nods and promises him he'll be next. He suddenly felt something damp swallowing his entire cock, which caught him off-guard and he suddenly moan out in pleasure. He looks down on his crotch and sees Serena taking her master's cock deep in her throat. He smiles at her and pets her head, gliding his fingers through her honey blonde tresses.

Slowly, Serena moves her head down, feeling his cock sliding down to the back of her throat. She swirls her tongue around his length as her mouth slurps and sucks on his entire member. She heard the soft moans of her master, letting her know that she is doing well to please him. She slowly pulls her head back to reach for his tip, and she slurps on the head while running her tongue all over it.

While she pleases her master's cock, Calem reached his hand towards her groin and fondles her ass. They feel so soft and supple in the palm of his hand. He gave one of her cheeks a light squeeze and her leftover flesh were being pushed out in between his fingers. The honey blonde girl purred at the sensation of his skillful hands massaging her ass cheek.

Then, Calem reached even further to cup her sex. His fingers were sliding up and down on her slit and it made her shiver in excitement. He reached for her clit and pinches it with his finger and thumb. He tugs it, plucks it, and even rolls it in between his fingers. He felt the soft thrumming of her throat hitting against his cock. Liking how it feels, he reaches back to fondle her opening.

He slides his fingers up and down on the flaps of her entrance. He notices that her entrance is getting a little wet. He pushed his middle finger through her wet folds, and begins to pump in and out. Her passage feels so warm and slick. Her insides were starting to clench his digit tightly as her orgasm is already approaching. Her fluids were starting to spill out of her and flowing down to her thighs.

Calem groaned a little when he feels the vibration of her throat hitting against his whole cock. Serena was moaning from the sensation of his finger pumping into her sweet spot. She bobs her head while making loud slurping and suctioning noises. She was coating his whole cock with her saliva by lapping her tongue around his shaft. Calem suddenly puts a stop to his pumping. He brought his finger to his mouth and licks the fluids off his digit.

"Sorry, Serena. But I can't make you cum just yet. You have to wait your turn." Calem said.

Serena made a dissatisfied sound that was muffled due to her mouth full of her master's cock.

Calem puts more of his focus back into Tierno and squeezes his shaft harder by his soft soles.

"C-Calem-sama! I'm... I'm..." Tierno whimpers and squirms as his orgasm is reaching near.

"That's it. Cum for your master. Cum to the soles of my feet." Calem said in a lascivious tone.

With a cry of pleasure, Tierno released ropes of his cum, squirting out from the tip and it landed on his body. After releasing loads of his cum, Tierno's chest heaves as he pants for air. Calem's soles feels Tierno's shaft getting flaccid and limp. His feet released their hold on his cock and it flopped down to his groin. A little while, he smiles and passed out from this exhilarating orgasm.

Calem smiles at his friend and said, "You're just too easy to please."

Serena hollowed her cheeks, pursed her lips, and slowly pulls her head away from Calem's cock to relish the taste before he could go on and pleases his other friends. A pop sound was made when she took his cock out of her mouth. Calem's cock is fully rigid and coated in saliva, which is going to be used as lube to help please his next friend. He pats Serena's head as gratitude to help him get ready.

After Calem finished pleasing Tierno, so did Shauna's rimjob. A thread of saliva connected from her mouth to Trevor's anus. He was slumped on the mattress with his ass in the air. He eyed at Calem and saw his cock was hard and long. He got back on his hands and looks at him with his cute eyes, his eyes were begging him to be penetrated by his long and rock hard cock. Calem grabbed Trevor's small butt cheeks and spread them open. His anus looks so wet and slick, and ready to be penetrated.

"C-Calem-sama, please... F-Fill me with your big, hard cock." Trevor said.

Calem look into Trevor's cute and pleading eyes. He slides his shaft against the crevice of his tiny butt and it made him wriggle and he tries to have his cock inside him. He smirked, knowing how desperate he wants his cock. He couldn't help himself but tease him a little longer before he lets him have it.

"You want it that bad?" Calem smirked as he slides his cock up against his butt.

"P-Please... Fuck my boy pussy... Fill my hole with your cum." Trevor moaned.

"I'll let you have it if you tell me whose ass this belongs to."

"Please, Calem-sama, don't tease me any longer. Fill me with your big cock." Trevor begged.

"Whose ass does this belongs to?"

Trevor whimpered and answered, "Yours, Calem-sama. My ass is for you. Use it to please your cock and make me happy with your dick. Please, just go inside me, already! I can't hold it anymore!"

He smirked, "That's a good boy."

Slowly, he slides his whole manhood inside Trevor's tight ass. With the help of Serena's and Shauna's saliva, Calem didn't have any trouble slipping his cock inside him. A soft moan escaped from Trevor's lips as he feels his master expanding his anus with his big and hard cock of his. After he fully sheathed himself, Trevor wriggled and moaned as he is adjusting to his size.

After he calmed down, Calem gripped his waist, rock his hips, and humps his friend. Calem was already reaching for his prostate and it caused him to cry out in sheer pleasure. Calem groaned and moaned in pleasure when he feels how tight and wet his anus is. He feels his passage tightening around his length as he pushes his cock deeper into him and hitting his prostate over and over.

Soft, squishy lewd sounds were producing from Trevor's butt as Calem was thrusting his cock deep into his rectum. The lewd squishy sounds and the sensation of having his prostate being brushed was getting Trevor's penis erect. Soft sounds of pleasure were escaping from Trevor's parted lips. He loves the rhythm sounds of Calem's pelvis smacking into his butt.

He look back at his master with his cute and pleading eyes and begged him, "Fuck me faster... G-Go deeper..." He moaned.

He smiles at him and granted his request. Trevor's moaning got louder when he plows his friend harder. The rhythm and sounds of his groin smacking into Trevor changed into a wonderful and erotic tune. Trevor's eyes were blissfully closed, his head tipped back, and lewd sounds of ecstasy were being released from his parted lips. His pre-cum leaks and drips down on the sheets from his fully erect dick.

Meanwhile, the girls were having their own fun. Shauna got on top of Serena with their pussies facing them. The ladies were deep into each other's snatch, licking and moaning into them. Calem got a look at the action as he continues ram into Trevor's small butt. The sight of the girls playing and pleasing one another has gotten him even harder than before. He almost came at the sight of it, but he held himself back and focus back at the task at hand.

Serena teases Shauna by tracing her tongue around the her pink folds. Her juices were flowing out of her opening and trailing down her thighs. Serena slides her tongue up against her thighs to clean up the fluids she spilled. Then, she inserts her tongue inside her pussy, and swirls her tongue around her drenched walls, licking and slurping up her tasty fluids.

Shauna graze Serena's snatch with the use of her teeth, munching and sliding her tongue against her soaked flaps. She laps her tongue around Serena's clit as her fingers were rapidly pumping in and out and making her squirt out her fluids. Shauna takes her fingers out and sees how soaked her digits are. She buries her face into her snatch and plunge her tongue deep into her passage.

In comparison, Shauna is a bit more wild when she is under the sheets. She will not hesitate and will make anyone reach their climax in a glorious way. She can be a bit rough, but she will make anyone receive a powerful orgasm. Serena on the other hand, her actions are more graceful. She will build up towards the climax by fondling and kissing. Her touches sends shivers of delight and her mouth is like a vacuum.

So it was no wonder that Serena was the first to cum from Shauna's rough actions. The tanned girl guzzles most of her fluids that were spilling out of her. Her moans were muffled when Serena made her cum next. Her fluids splashed against Serena's face as her tongue pleases her clitoris. After their orgasm, Shauna turns around and cleans up the fluids from her face. After that, their lips embraced in a passionate sensation. Shauna's small, tanned breasts were pressing down onto Serena's glorious double D sized tits.

"Calem-sama! Ugh! Calem-sama!" Trevor moaned.

Calem's hips were ramming into Trevor with such fervor. He plowed his cock so deep into him, hitting past his prostate and staining the sheets with his pre-cum that continuously spill out from the tip. A shockwave of pleasure hits Trevor with each thrusts Calem makes. Trevor was panting hard, releasing his hot breath, hot pants, and his erotic moans. His cock hitting against his prostate is making him feel so lightheaded.

With one arm, Calem wrap his arm across Trevor's shoulders and chest and brought him closer to his front torso. With his other arm, he reached for his erect penis, and begins to quickly stroke him as he continues to fuck his little buddy. Trevor was shouting out his moans of pleasure, and his shouts sounded like it was reverberating, like he was going through bumps on the road.

Trevor was making such a lewd face. His eyes were wide and rolled back, his lips were parted and letting out his shouts of ecstasy, and his tongue was out and loose, and letting his saliva launching out from his tongue. Calem's eyes were shut as he gritted his teeth and letting out his grunts. He holds his friend tight as he plows Trevor's ass. His little buddy was gripping onto his forearm as if it was an anchor from this swirling storm of euphoria.

With a final thrust, Calem buries his cock deep into Trevor, and fills his ass with lots and lots of his hot and creamy semen. Trevor moaned as he not only feels Calem's hot loads hitting against his prostate, but also received his orgasm just from it as well. There was this euphoric smile spreading across Trevor's face as his body is being filled with pleasure. The sensation was too much for him and he passed out from this awesome orgasm of his.

Calem pulls out and sees the creamy mess he made between his groin and on Trevor's cute butt cheeks. He gently placed him aside of the bed and continues on with the next one.

"Take a rest, buddy. You deserved it." Calem said.

He looks over to Shauna and Serena, who are still making out. The sight of his two girls fondling and making out has already gotten him fully erect. He didn't want to interrupt them, but the wonderful sight in front of him has been put to a stop when Shauna took notice that Calem is fully erect. She gives Serena one last smooch before she approaches the man who is pleasing the group.

Calem stared into Shauna's hungry eyes as she crawls over to him. She licked his lips and there was a hot rush coursing in her womb. She was next to be pleased. She lied on the bed and spread her legs to reveal her trickling pussy. She was already wet with excitement. Calem grabbed her legs and raised them high in the air and spreads them further to expose more of her tanned, pink opening. He then slides his shaft against her slit and feels how soaking wet her entrance is. Her pussy is so warm and wet, and ready.

"Teasing me as well, Calem-sama?" Shauna purred. "But I'm already wet for you. My pussy is so hungry for your cock." She reached towards his porcelain length, and she strokes the shaft while rubbing the head. "It's so big and hard. I want it to spread my pussy again."

After teasing her slit for a few more seconds, he retracted his hips, and slowly inserts his rigid manhood inside her pink opening. Lewd squelching sounds were produced when he enters inside her. Calem groans a little when he feels her insides welcoming him back after a long absence. As he pushes himself inside her, her cream were being pushed out and Shauna purrs when she already received her orgasm just from him entering inside her.

He stops when the tip of his cock reached her entrance to her womb. There is still leftover lengths of his cock to push in. But he doesn't want to push it and come too early and make this a horrible experience. Her insides were wrapping around his length, constricting him and milking him for more of his thick, creamy semen. More of her fluids were spilling out of her plugged hole along with her cream.

Calem suddenly felt something soft pressing against his smooth and taut back. Delicate hands were roaming around his taut torso. Fingers were brushing against his nipples, palms were rubbing his stomach, and nails were softly raking against his chest. He felt a soft, warm breath exhaling inside the shell of his ear. He turns his head and sees Serena caressing him.

She whispered in his ear, "Please her well, Calem-sama."

Calem pulls his cock out just leaving the tip inside her, and he slowly pushes his length back in. As he pushes her in, he produced loud squelching sounds and pushes her creamy orgasm out of her opening. A pleasing groan escaped from Calem when he feels her walls clenching him tightly as he enters back inside her. He shivers at the sensation of Shauna's insides pleasing him and Serena's fingers caressing his body.

For a few minutes, he was languidly moving his hips back and forth. Shauna feels his big and hard member spreading her insides with his size and slowly filling her up until he kissed her cervix. Calem softly gasped at the feeling of her insides producing suctioning noises and pulling him closer as he pushes his length deep into her tanned and pink pussy. He also shivered at the sensation of Serena's soft bust rubbing up against his back.

After that, Calem increased the pace and rhythm of his movements. His hips were swaying so erotically and rams into her pussy with such passion. The tip of his cock rams into her cervix and sends shockwaves of ecstasy throughout her entire body. Her groin was trembling and her moans were sounding more lewd. More of her fluids and cream were being pushed out and coating his length.

His thrusting was making Shauna's body rocking back and forth. Her small, tanned tits were wildly bouncing up and down. Her pussy continues to create more lewd, squelching noises as he rapidly thrusts in and out of her. Serena can feel Calem's body getting moist from his passionate thrusting. He's been working so hard to please everyone. It's also how he got this build in the first place.

Red colors spread across Calem's and Shauna's cheeks. Pleasure was written all over their faces. Moans were escaping from their lips. Calem was not only releasing his moans, but also his soft, hot pants. Shauna was letting out howls of pleasure as he hits her cervix over, and over, and over again. More squelching noises were being released from Shauna's pussy and echoing in Calem's, Shauna's and Serena's ears.

This pleasurable sensation felt so good for Shauna, she moaned out to Calem, "D-Deeper, Calem-sama! I want it in deeper!"

With red blush spread across his cheeks, he smirks at her and says, "As you wish."

He pushed more of his length deep inside her, pushing past her cervix and hitting the back of her uterus. His cock hits her so deep, a bulge poked out of her stomach. Shauna's reaction went wide eyed with an 'O' shaped mouth when he pushed all of his length deep inside her. It then changed into a lewd expression when she feels the pleasure of having his cock kissing the deepest part of her womb.

Using her hands, Shauna formed her fingers into a heart shape right at the spot where the bulge was poking out of her lower belly. "There, Calem-sama! Right there! You're hitting me at the deepest part of my womb! Keep hitting that love spot and cum hard and deep inside me! Make me cum with your big and rock hard cock!"

The pleasure felt so unreal for Shauna. The sensation was too much for her. She was seeing stars as she was being fucked silly. Serena continues to fondle Calem's moist body and watches Shauna's expression as Calem was giving everything he got. This position Shauna is in looks so lewd in Serena's eyes. She looked like a slut in heat. But judging by the expression on Shauna's face, it does seem like she is enjoying this wonderful feeling given to her by Calem.

"S-Shauna, I'm coming! I'm coming!" Calem groaned.

"Come deep inside me, master!" Shauna moaned.

With one final thrust, Calem pushed his cock deep into her and the bulge poked out of her lower belly and poking right out the spot where her heart shape hands are, and emptied his hot and creamy loads deep inside her womb. Her hot and empty core was being filled to the brim with lots and lots of his creamy loads. Shauna yelled in rapture and received her orgasm.

Her cream gushes and squirts out of her plugged opening, making a wonderful creampie in between Calem's and her groin. His creamy fluids were being pushed out of her opening when her womb is overflowing with his hot cum. After finishing emptying his loads inside her, he pulls out and sees the gooey and creamy mess they both made. More of their creamy fluids were squirting out of her and seeping out of her slit.

There was only one left to satisfy.

Serena sees her master's dick all flaccid and covered in delicious cream. A hot rush courses through her womb and her fluids were spilling out of her entrance and flowing down to her thighs. After Calem catches his breath, he looks over to Serena and sees a lecherous smile spreading across her lips. She was in heat and only his cock can satisfy her needs. He smiles back at her and they both wrap their lips around each other, and letting their tongues dance with each other.

Her hands were rubbing up and down onto his moist body and feeling his toned stomach and chest. Their tongues were swirling around in a graceful manner. Soft moans were being produced from Serena. Soft smacking sounds were echoing into each other's ears as the kiss went on and on. Just kissing her master has gotten her pussy all hot and wet and ready for his wonderful cock.

She broke the kiss and a thread of saliva was made before it instantly broke. She moves down to his creamy, flaccid cock, and takes in the scent. He just came inside Shauna and their orgasm fluids coated his entire cock. Without sparing another second, she opens her mouth as wide as she can, and takes in his entire cock back into her mouth. Calem slightly moaned since he did came and his cock is getting a little sensitive.

After taking his entire length into her mouth and tasting the combination of both her master and Shauna's fluids, she moaned loudly and her fluids squirted out of her opening as she came. Calem took notice of this and smiled at her with a lecherous look on his face. Her orgasm fluids were slightly squirting and seeping out of her opening and flowing down to her thighs.

"You came just from having my cock in your mouth? You're so horny for this cock, aren't you?"

With her mouth full of his cock, she replied, "That's because I've waited so long for this and I'm the last to have you all by myself. Plus, you also tease me when I was sucking your cock earlier."

He understood what she said, despite her mouth being full of his cock. "I'm sorry for making you wait for so long. But now, I can please you as much as you want."

With her mind being filled with rapture, she begins to move her head back and forth, and slurps up the fluids off his limp dick. She made so much loud noises when she slurps his cock. As if she was so desperate and horny just to suck him off. Her lips sealed around his shaft, her cheeks were hollowed, and her tongue were swirling around his cock as she bobs her head.

She knows she is doing great when she hears her master releasing pleasing sounds. She suddenly feels his hands around her head, and he begins to move her head back and forth at a rapid pace while he thrusts his cock deep into her throat. She made gagging noises, and suctioning sounds were being made as her lips continues to slurp up his cock. She feels the tip of his cock pushing past her tonsils and sliding through her esophagus.

It was only a few minutes of this until Calem felt satisfied of doing this. His cock is clean and it has become fully rigid. He take his cock out of her mouth and sees a slimy mess of his manhood followed by threads of salvia connecting to his cock from her mouth and lips. She slurps up her saliva and makes a pool of her spit foaming at her lips. She looked like a total slut from off the streets.

"I have a request, Calem-sama." Serena said.

"What is it?"

"I want you to fuck me like I'm a cheap slut. I want you to pound my pussy so good that I'll lose my mind. I want you to make me cum with your cock and make me scream your name." She said. "Can you do that?"

He lewdly smirks at her. "For you, I will."

Serena positions herself on her hands and knees. Calem saw how much fluids her opening is spilling out. He spread her flaps open with his thumb and sees her insides seeping out of her. He blew cool air into her opening and made her shudder a bit. He strokes his cock and made some squishy sounds when he rubs himself. He position his cock to her opening and he slowly inserts his entire length inside her.

Serena squeals and came again when he enters inside her. He pushes more of his length into her and her fluids gushed out of her opening. After fulling sheathing himself inside her, he watches the honey blonde slut writhe and squirm in pleasure. He moans when he feels her walls wrapping around his length, constricting him tightly as possible. Just before he grabs her love handles, Serena looks back at her master and tells him this.

"Don't go steady! Fuck me as hard and fast as you desire!" She said.

When he heard that, he immediately grabbed the sides of her waist, and begins to thrusts his hips as quick and hard as he possibly can. She gasped out in pleasure when she feels his rock hard cock rubbing against her moist walls and spreading them apart. Like a slut in heat, she tries to match his rhythm and have him hit against her sweet spot. The sounds of slapping flesh and wet noises were music to their ears and it was motivating him to have her reach endless experience of euphoria.

Her large breasts were jiggling and flailing with every force he makes. Calem lowered down to reach her breasts. He grabbed a handful of her breasts and begins fondling them as he continues to hump her. He pressed his fingers deep into her flesh. Flicks her perky buds. He even squeeze, tugs, and pulls her mounds down as if he was milking her. It sends shivers down to her core and making her spill out more of her fluids.

He grabs her forearms and pulls her up with him. His hips sway and rock in a passionate manner as he plunge his cock further into her core. His forceful thrusts were making her breasts bounce and slaps against her chest. She let out her loud lewd sounds when she feels his cock hitting against her core. More of her fluids were spilled on his cock and seeps out of her opening. She was feeling a wild experience from his passionate movements.

"Just like that, Calem-sama! Just like that! Give it to me good! Ooh!!!" She moaned.

Serena has that happy, dopey look on her face. Her eyes were rolled back, her cheeks were tinted red, her mouth was open, her tongue was out, her lips curved into a smile, her saliva started to dribble out of her, and she was seeing stars. She never felt a sensation like this in her life and she is loving every second of it. This must be what Shauna was feeling before, he was sending her to a place where she received endless amount of pleasure and ecstasy.

"S-Serena... I-I'm gonna cum!" Calem groaned.

"Calem-sama! Calem-sama! CALEM-SAMA!" Serena moaned when she came.

Calem released a loud groan when he push his cock deep into her womb and spilled so much of his fluids deep inside her. The combination of their orgasm fluids were mixed with each other before her climax were pushing their fluids out of her plugged opening. After emptying his load inside her, he pulls out and his semen were gushed out of her womb. A blissful smile spread across her face as her orgasm washes over her.

Five people had their orgasm and each of them were satisfied. Calem was laying on the bed with his arms around the ladies. Trevor was on his torso, embracing him and snoozing. Tierno was sleeping with his cheek pressed against his sole. And Serena and Shauna had their heads laying on his shoulders and taking a snooze after their last orgasms they've experienced. Calem took a look at each one of his lovers, they were all happy and satisfied. He sighed in bliss and happiness, and went to sleep.

Yes, all of these five people had the best time of their lives, and perhaps even the most greatest time they had. It was Calem's job that everyday, he has to give each and everyone of his lovers a good time under the sheets, and he is not tired of doing his job, not one bit. He is very satisfied with his job as a leader of a harem he formed. He is definitely okay with the people he is with right now... "and he will make sure that they will be safe from the danger that lurks in the darkness. They love him and he loves them." Serena said as she wrote down the sentence of her erotic fanfiction. "All done." She said in a cheery tone. She was on her desk that has a bookcase combo, writing one of her erotic fantasies.

There was a knock on her door and Shauna enters, "Hey, Serena!" She greeted.

"Hey, Shauna!"

"Are you ready? The boys must be waiting for us at Lumiose City."

The gang promised to meet up in the city because the movie theatre was about to show one of the most anticipated movies that everyone wants to see.

"Of course. I was waiting for you, you know."

"Great! Now come on, let's go. The movie will start in about in a hour or two."

She giggles, "I don't know what's the rush, we could just fly over there and be there in about a few minutes."

She closed her notebook that contained the erotic fanfiction she wrote, and place it on the bookcase in front of her, and she went with Shauna to meet up with the boys in Lumiose City.

I actually feel satisfied with this. I felt like I did a better job with this and I feel so proud of myself! Did you like this chapter? Do you have any thoughts, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	5. The Island Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Kairi proposed a proposition for her royal bodyguard. Can he accept her offer?
> 
> (Original Summary: Destiny Island is having a festival and princess Kairi gave her gratitude to her royal bodyguard.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you why I'm redoing this story. It is 90% fluff 10% smut. Like, seriously, go look at the original work for this. There was potential and I wasted it. Can you believe that? Plus, my writing didn't made any sense and I dragged the story too long. When I got to the end I just wanted to end it because I was tired of dealing with this story.
> 
> But for this remake, I plan to make the story at a decent length and make sure the love making scene is played out right.

Into the island of serenity, there lived natives enjoying their calm blissful lives. Children were playing at the beach, elderlies were watching the beautiful sun shine down on the cool ocean, even the youths are contributing to society. All of the natives wore traditional clothing, the men wore robes that were made out of grass and were hanging from one of their shoulders down to their legs. The women wore clothing that were similar to what the men wears, a grassy robe that covers their bust down to their hips with an additional grass skirt. The elderly and children only wears robes that were made out of silk.

The natives lived on the island that they call home, an island called Destiny Island. In Destiny Island, lives the founder of the island who also happens to be the leader of the natives. He is the chief that has taken care of his people and raised a family of his own. He has a wife and a beautiful daughter that she is considered a princess. The princess has short auburn hair. Her traditional clothing were different than the other natives. She wore a white top that covers her breasts but shows her smooth slim stomach. She also has a hibiscus on the side of her hair and has a necklace that has red coreopsis. She wore a grass skirt that has various flowers on them.

There is only one of each flower that was placed on her skirt, there was a crocus, a dandelion, a white lily, a white zinnia, and a pale pink rose. Among the flowers, there was a star shaped fruit that has been said that if two people share one their destinies become intertwined. She also has a personal bodyguard that protects her whenever her father wasn't around.

The princess known that bodyguard since childhood. They grew up together and they were always there for each other when things got bad. Her bodyguard is kind and protective to not just the princess, but to the whole natives. Everybody thought he is the greatest person anyone has seen, and some people thought of him like he was some sort of a superhero to the people of Destiny Island.

Like the princess, he was also dressed differently from the others. He wore a long grass skirt and wore some sandals. He is bare chested that shows his tanned torso. His hair is styled spiky with chocolate colors. And he is muscular due to the harsh training he's been through to prove his worth of protecting the princess. He built up enough muscles in his chest to take on any bare handed attacks. His stomach is leaned with muscles and he also developed a small, tight six pack abs. Not to mention his arms have enough muscles to carry a wounded person back to their village.

Tonight is going to be another yearly festival for the natives. Everyone put in their hard work to help construct this festival. By the time the orange sky was about to fade and twinkling stars are appearing, the villagers has finished their construction. As soon as night came by, the festival has started. Everyone was having a good time. The natives drank festively and had a huge feast.

The bodyguard looked around and see everyone having a great time and he was also proud of himself for building some of the huts that served food and drinks. As he continues to walk around, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. He turns and sees the island princess walking up to him. He has never seen a more gorgeous sight than the princess strolling up to him as the island breeze blew through her auburn hair.

"Oh, hey, Kairi." The bodyguard said.

"Thanks again for helping preparing the festival, Sora." The princess said.

"It's the least I can do."

"Now that your task is done, why not spend some time with me?"

His face blushed and his heart flutter. He has a thing for the princess. And having her asking him out is making him blush like a youthful girl. He calms his nerves and replies, "I would love that."

She smiles at him.

They roamed around the festival, having a feast, having a good drink, and they even danced to the tribal instruments at the dance floor. The festival continues on through the night. After trying out everything this festival has to offer, Kairi brought up an idea.

"Hey, Sora, let's go to the other side of the island." Kairi said.

"Huh? What for?"

"I have something I want to show you."

"What is it?"

"Not here. Let's go to the other side."

Curiosity has got the better of him. Since there was nothing left to do, he decided to go with her.

They traversed deep into the jungle, pushing past palm leaves, stepping over tree trunks, and being very cautious not to run into any wild animals like boas or crocodiles, or even environmental habitats like quicksand or poison ivy. As they venture deeper into the jungle, they listened to music of crickets, monkeys hooting, and the soft trilling sounds of wild birds.

It didn't take them long to reach the other side. Once they passed the palm trees, they saw an empty beach. They both sat at a nearby boulder and gazed at the moonlit beach. They listen to the sounds of the waves calmly crashing into the white sandy shore. They would also take a glance at the twinkling stars and the full bright moon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kairi said.

Sora glanced at the princess and responded, "Yeah, it really is."

The bodyguard looks around at the empty beach and notices that it's the same spot where the princess and her family found him. He doesn't remember how he first got here on this island or why he's here in the first place. But thanks to the kindness of the chief, he took him in and raised him as one of his own. To pay him back, Sora decided to become a royal bodyguard for the princess. He even changed his usual garments and went through harsh training to prove his worth.

"Hey, princess, this is the same beach where you found me." Sora said.

"I know that. That's why I brought you here."

"I can still remember back then when you were so worried about me and refuse to let me become a bodyguard."

"Yeah. But I'm over that. I can see how much devotion you put in to being a bodyguard. And I can see how brave you are."

"But I know you didn't bring me here for a trip down memory lane. You wanted to show me something, isn't it?"

"Of course, I do." She said. She plucked something out of her royal grass skirt and shows it to her bodyguard.

Sora was caught off guard when he sees the item in her hand. "P-Princess, is that...?"

She nods. In her hand is the legendary paopu fruit. It was given to her by her father. He told his daughter to give it to the person that she'll truly cherish her time with. He saw red colors running across her cheeks. She also saw his cheeks turning the same shade of red as her hair color. Both of their hearts were pounding and rapidly beating in synch. Admittedly, they were feeling very nervous about all of this.

"Sora, you've been there to help us and you have always been there to help me and comfort me at my side." She said. "You make me smile, you make me feel so happy, and you always know how to get my heart to race."

Sora sees her face turning red as she keeps going.

"Which is why I'm making a proposition for you." She took a deep breath, calms her nerves, and asks him this question. "Will you be my husband?"

Now it was Sora's turn to have his face turn fully red. "K-Kairi... I..." It was out of left field for Sora. But he calms himself and answers her question. "I do. I will be more than just your bodyguard. I will always be there at your side."

She grinned from ear to ear.

Sora took the other half of the fruit, and he and Kairi both split it in half. Holding the halves of the paopu fruit, they both give each other their halves, and took a bite of the fruit. Their bond is now sacred, and their destinies are now intertwined. As they chew the fruit, Sora got bold and plants his lips over the princess's. Their lips tasted the fruit's juices that was stained on their mouths. They felt fireworks as their lips touched for the very first time.

Together, they both swallowed the fruit and broke their lip contact.

"Kairi, I wanted to tell you how much I've cared for you for so long. I love you and I really do want to be a part of your life. I just didn't say anything about it because... Well, because I didn't want to ruin what we have."

She reach her hand out and cups his face. "I understand that you felt scared for telling me this. But let's put that aside and start talking about the future for tomorrow, okay?"

His hand clasped over hers that was touching his face. "Sure, we'll do that."

They lovingly pecked each other for a few times before Kairi makes another proposal. "Let's go to our hut."

Just as soon Kairi stood up, Sora sweeps her off her feet and carries her bridal style. This throws the princess off guard.

"Are you sure you can carry me all the way to the hut?" Kairi asked.

"My love for you is my strength. I will have no problems taking you back."

She smiles at him and pecks his cheek. She held onto his shoulders as he makes their way to their hut. The hut that the chief and his family lived in was separate from the other huts that was at the festival. Their hut was at the top of a hill, while the others lived in front of the hill, the reason why, was because the chief can watch over the people this way. Once Sora reached to their huts, they took a view at the festival, which is still going on and everyone is still having a good time, they then enter their huts and went into Kairi's room.

Sora sits on Kairi's bed while the princess was sitting on her royal bodyguard's lap. They kissed with such passion, their lips softly smacks and enjoying this wonderful sensation through the kiss. Sora rubs his hand across her bare waist, feeling her smooth and taut skin. Kairi gracefully traces her fingers across her bodyguard's warm, bare chest and feeling the muscles he built up.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Kairi broke the kiss to disrobe herself. After gently peeling off her royal garbs, Sora took in the divine sight of the nude princess. Her waist is slim, her hips are curvy, her breasts were small, her thighs looked gracefully thin, and her butt is so round and supple. But she still kept the hibiscus and her necklace that has red coreopsis on. Those were like a crown to her, which Sora didn't mind since she looks great wearing them.

Then, the princess gently grabbed ahold of Sora's royal long grass skirt, and peels them off, revealing his shorts that are made out of a burlap sack. She can see a tent forming in his shorts and wanting to break free of it's fabric prison. She took those off, too, and freed his long, hard, and erect manhood. It looked so big and she wonders if it could really fit inside her.

The couple laid across the bed with Sora laying back against the princess's headboard and Kairi laying against his bare, tanned, and muscular chest. The princess released whimpering sounds and red colors spread across her cheeks when her bodyguard grabs a handful of her small mounds and gently caress them. He lightly squeezes her mounds and moves them in opposite, circular directions.

Her breasts felt so soft and supple in his hands. Her nipples are also rosy and feels so soft when he brushes his thumbs against them as he fondles her bosoms. It didn't take long for her buds to fully harden like pebbles. Using his fingers and thumb, he slightly tugs her breasts and her buds forward as if he was milking her while he rolls her nipples in between his fingers.

He was earning pleasing whines from the princess. Soft mewls were escaping from her parted lips when he begins to pluck her perky teat as well. Her loins were starting to get moist from his fondling. Her thighs were closing and rubbing each other in sheer excitement. Sora took notice of her fluids seeping out of her moist loins. He can tell she is getting excited from this.

After a few minutes of circling his fingers around her perky buds, he released her mounds and moves down to her weeping loins. He gently spreads her thighs apart and sees the mess she made on her thighs and on her loins. Her entrance glistens with her fluids. Carefully, he gently slides his finger up against her slit and pried a whimper from the princess. When he retract his finger, he produced a thread of her fluids. It felt a bit sticky, yet it is smooth to the touch.

Using two fingers, he slides his digits up and down onto her flaps. He heard soft squishy sounds coming from her moist folds when he pushes his fingers down onto her slit. He pried out whines from the princess when she felt this unfamiliar sensation. Her loins feels so sensitive to the touch. He slides his fingers up and he bumped into her sensitive pearl. Hearing her cries of pleasure, Sora brushed his finger against her pearl again.

Liking the reaction, he used his other hand to tease her clit while he inserts two fingers inside her and gently pumps them in and out. He rolls her sensitive pebble in between his fingers as he push his other digits deeper inside her. He curls his digits inside her and produced some sloshy sounds coming out from her soaking wet pussy. Her insides suddenly contract around his fingers when he accidently bumps into her sweet spot.

A yelp of ecstasy escaped from her when his fingers bumped into her sweet spot again. He continuously strokes against that spot over and over. Her cries of pleasure echoes across the room. She tipped her head back and let out more of her cries. Since she was getting a little too loud, Sora decides to muffle her blissful cries a bit by sealing her mouth over with his mouth.

His tongue darted inside her and roamed around into her moaning cavern and plays with her unresponsive tongue. The kiss was making her feel even more exciting. Her insides were clenching his fingers tighter and she begins to cream herself. He pumps his fingers faster and deeper inside her while tugging her sensitive pearl. Sora was swallowing her moans of delight and he felt her whole body trembling in pleasure.

Kairi suddenly broke the kiss to cry out, "Sora! I can't... I can't hold it in anymore! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Her entire lower half of her body started to rise up, shaking and trembling. Her hips were jerking around and pushing forward. Her hips jerked up in the air, let out a loud cry, and she squirted out her creamy fluids. Sora watched her pussy gushing out her orgasm juices as her legs and thighs shake and shiver from this intense climax. Kairi took soft gasps as her orgasm was washing over her.

Soon enough, she collapsed onto his body, and softly pants for air. He takes his fingers out of her pussy and sees his digits coated in her creamy fluids. He licked one of his fingers, and soon enough, he begins to suck and clean his digits. Since it tasted so delicious, he's gotta have more. He gently place the princess's head on the fluffy pillow to have her rest while he moves down to her messy pelvis.

So much of her cream and fluids were spilled all over her entrance and on her creamy thighs. He licked his lips and started using his tongue to clean up her creamy thighs. A soft gasp escaped from the princess's parted lips when she felt his soft and wet tongue tracing against her soft and creamy thighs. She looks at her bodyguard and watches him lick her fluids off her left thigh. Then, he cleans off her other thigh and tasted her salty skin along with her creamy fluids.

After that, he blew air into her opening and made her body shiver. Using two of his thumbs, he opens the flap of her opening and sees her creamy insides. It looked like a gooey mess, and the scent was alluring as it filled into his nostrils. A drop of her cream seeped out of her core and flows down to the sheets of her bed. A warm, soft exhale blew onto her opening again and it made her lower half tremble in excitement.

He slowly drew a long lick with the use of his tongue across her slit and relish the taste of her creamy fluids. A gasp escaped from Kairi, and her back arched in pleasure. When he reached the top of her opening, he flicks his tongue at her sensitive pearl and made her whole body writhe and squirm in sheer ecstasy. He wraps his lips around her sensitive pebble, suckles it with his mouth, swirl his tongue around it, and plucks it with his teeth. She squeals in rapture as her sensitive pussy is receiving pleasure.

Using his fingers, he spreads the folds of her opening again and sees her creamy core. Kairi knew where this is going. She looks down at him, "Sora! Wait!"

But his seductive gaze made her freeze for a moment. While still keeping eye contact, he sticks his tongue out and dug his pink flesh deep into her creamy core. Her eyes went wide when she feels his soft, moist tongue plunging deep into her. His tongue swirls around her creamy walls, wriggling inside her passage, and stroking against her sweet spot. His mouth seals over her entrance and he watches the princess's facial expression as his tongue cleans her insides.

As he licks her insides, his hands reached up to cup her breasts again. He slightly squeezes them in his hands, gently massaging them as he moves them in opposite, circular directions. Her body is filling with rapture and euphoria and she feels like she is going to overflow. He pinches her buds and tugs them upward while his tongue strikes against her sweet spot over and over again.

Her hands grabbed a handful of his chocolate spiky hair and pushed his head deeper into her core. Her thighs were starting to close around his head, squishing him with her soft and creamy thighs. He feels her insides suddenly tightening up around his tongue and her body begins to tremble in a exhilarating manner. Her nails clutched onto his scalp as her eyes begins to roll back in bliss.

"Aah! S-Sora! I'm gonna squirt! I'm squirting again!" She moaned.

Her thighs crushed his skull, her head tips back, her lips parted, and she shrieks in rapture. A rush of her creamy fluids squirted into his mouth and calmly swallows her fluids. He feels her lower half shaking in exhilaration, her thighs quivering, and sounds of pleasing gasps rang into his ear. She collapsed on the mattress and her hold on him has been released. He pulled his mouth away and wipes the remains off by running his arm across his jaw.

He watches her whole body shuddering in sheer pleasure. Her entrance is soaked to the core, and she is ready to have him inside her. After a few minutes of waiting for the princess to recover, they move on to the next phase. Their hearts were beating rapidly, their palms were getting sweaty, and they were feeling nervous. But they've come too far to stop.

Sora hovers above the princess, gripped his shaft, positions his manhood to her sacred cavern, and looks at the princess to make sure if there were any second thoughts about this. She nodded at him, signaling him to continue on. Carefully, he slips the tip inside, follow by the shaft. She whimpers and whines as he slowly inserts his manhood inside her. She feels his large and hard length widening her insides.

As he continues to push himself all the way in, her walls suddenly clamped down onto his shaft and she already came just from entering inside her. She squirted her fluids out from her plugged hole and coated his manhood with her orgasm juices. Her slick passage made it easy for Sora to slide his whole length deep inside her and fills her to the brim. After fully sheathing himself inside her, he waits for her to get adjusted to his size.

He watches her catching her breath and he feels her passage constricting his length to greedily milk him for his semen. "Did you just came just from me going inside you?"

Her entire face turned red and she covered her face in shame and said, "I can't believe I did that. That... That was so embarrassing for me."

He takes her hands away from her face and pecks her lips. "It's okay. There's no need to be so shameful." He said. "I love you."

She smiles at him. "And I, love you, too."

They closed their eyes and plant their lips onto each other that lasted for a few minutes.

After their kiss ended, Kairi said, "Hey, you can move now. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"We're connected now. And we finally gave our virginities to each other. I'm not afraid what's going to happen next."

He smiled at her bravery. He thinks his bravery might've rubbed off on her.

Slowly, he retracted his hips and slides his slick length out of her slippery passage. Then, he slowly moves his pelvis forward and slides his large and hard member deep into her soaking wet core. As he push his cock deep inside her, he pushes her cream out of her core. She gasped in pleasure when she felt the tip of his cock kiss the entrance to her womb. After a few minutes of languid movements, Kairi's whines and whimpers turns into moans of delight and pleasure.

"It's okay, Sora. Move a little faster." The princess moaned.

He nodded at her request.

He sway his hips back and forth in a erotic manner. His slick length easily slides through her slippery passage, producing lewd, squelching sounds from her core. Soft gasps were released when she feels his cock brushing up against her sweet spot. Her body shudders in delight as his cock continues to strike at her sweet spot over and over again. Her body is beginning to warm up to him and her walls contracts onto his length, milking him and sucking him dry for his semen. Her pussy produced suctioning noises as he plunge his manhood deep into her.

"M-My womb is lowering down...reaching for your cock!" Kairi moaned. "It feels so good!"

"Kairi! I can feel you wrapping tightly around me!" He moaned.

"Your cock is entering inside my womb! I can feel it hitting the back!"

Sora quickly thrusts his hips and pounds her pelvis as his cock strikes against her hot and creamy core.

"Right there, Sora! I want you to come at my love spot! Please impregnate me! Let's have a family together!"

"Sure, I'm all in!" He panted.

He was working up a sweat and his muscular body begins to glistens from his ecstatic movements. His hands intertwine with hers, crossing their fingers with each other. His passionate thrusting was making her small breasts bounce. The princess was moaning out to her bodyguard's name over and over, again and again as he pounds into her weeping womb. She feels something building up pressure in her lower belly, like a volcano from one of the islands was about to explode.

With a shout of her name, Sora used his other arm to wrap around her waist and holds her close to his moist torso. He groaned loudly as he comes deep inside her core. Kairi shouted in pleasure when she received her climax. She feels her orgasm washing over her and she squirts again when she feels his warm cum filling her womb to the brim. Her other arm wraps around his strong back and holds him close to her.

The two of them begins to shudder as the pleasure fills into their bodies. After their orgasm passed, Sora pulls out and his seed gushed out of her core, making her opening looking like a fantastic creampie. He laid on the bed next to Kairi, and covers themselves with silky sheets and blankets. His arm wrapped over her body while she snuggles up to her bodyguard. She lays her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his muscular, sweaty chest to feel his beating heart.

"I'm so glad we did this." Kairi said.

"Me too." Sora said.

"You poured so much into my womb. I think it might be enough to produce our child."

"Does your parents care that their daughter has been impregnated by their loyal bodyguard?"

"I don't think they mind it one bit." She said. "They fully trust you and I'm sure they'll be happy to hear that we're getting married."

"Yeah. I'm so happy that I'm engaged to you, my princess."

"You know I'm no longer your princess."

"You're right. Sorry about that, my wife."

"It's all right, husband."

They gave each other a good night smooch.

"Now go to sleep, wife. We'll talk about our future tomorrow."

And with that, they both drift off to sleep with the festival continuing on with everyone being happy, including the princess and her royal bodyguard.

Welp, I did it. I did the best I could with this story. After going through my past work, I realized that I think I'm getting better. But the real question is, have I evolved into a novice writer? Well, I think the answer lies within you. Yes, YOU, the reader. Do you think I have earned the title of a novice writer? I'll let you be the judge of that. And with that, I put this chapter to rest and move on to a better future. Let me know how I did with these stories. Til next time!


End file.
